THE SECOND SON
by Ada Gamez
Summary: The Steele expect a second baby after little Olivia. Is the summer of 1991 and the stork will arrive again...what will it bring?


THE SECOND SON. WELCOME, JUNIOR STEELE !

At the beginning of 1991 Laura and Remington had organized their lives quite well. They rented another office wing on the eleventh floor and there they established the "soft plaza" where their daughter Olivia would have a special place so that her parents would not miss any of their growth. Laura perfectly matched her role as a mother and a detective. Remington as a father fulfilled an extraordinary amount of care towards his little daughter whom he adored. If there was anything Laura had to thank God for, it was the wonderful father that was Remington. He prepared bottles, changed diapers, helped to dress his offspring with softness, love and sweetness. Olivia loved her father especially when he gently combed her without hurting her scalp and without shedding a single tear. He always took care of the affectionate and cordial girl, ending the creature's tantrums with soft words and lifting her to her shoulder where the girl felt completely safe. Laura looked at them surprised and in love with both.

When she realized she could be pregnant again, she made an appointment with the doctor of her absolute confidence: Eleanor Warren.

Mr. Steele and Laura were very passionate.

They did not plan to enlarge the family. It just happened. Olivia would have a little brother, or a little sister. They received the news together in the office of Dr. Warren who immediately performed an ultrasound. The baby's heartbeat was exciting for them.

Laura wiped a tear with the back of her hand. Remington hugged her excitedly and helped her up from the couch by kissing her forehead tenderly. They smiled like schoolboys. Dr. Warren made the first routine prescriptions and predicted a pregnancy without complications if Laura followed the indications to the letter.

Laura lived this pregnancy in a totally different way.

There were very few morning sicknesses.

There was no continuous vomiting like with Olivia.

She ate moderately and all her food was nutritious.

She slept much more.

They were always passionate about each other so that their libido had not increased in an extraordinary way as Livvy pleased both of them. They lived through the Holt incident when Laura was four months pregnant. Laura's father appeared after 18 years of absence in her life and it was a tense and hard moment but everyone overcame it with patience and a lot of love. Laura was happy that her father was present as Livvy's grandfather and the unborn child.

How is my beautiful and pregnant wife? Remington asked one night when he got home and saw her lying on the sofa. She had not been to the agency that day. She preferred to stay with Livvy and rest with her six-month-old baby, taking advantage of how calm he was.

Oh, I feel much more rested, honey, I'm fine. Tomorrow I will go to the agency normally. In fact, I crave more than stay at home.

Livvy?

She sleeps.

Humm ... do you think we can still ...? He asked, insinuating going to bed as soon as they had dinner.

Hmmm ... yes, Mr. Steele, whatever you want ... how are things going with Florence Sherwin? She asked with some suspicion because that client was a beautiful, young rich widow, who had just discovered a fraud with the inheritance of her dead husband. Laura did not distrust Remington, that he was always diligent with the ladies but he knew how to keep the forms and he was a gentleman but she did not trust the woman. Florence was a piranha. She could smell one miles away. She was twenty-five years younger than the late Solomon Sherwin. The case was that the widow had seen some very important papers disappear from her husband's office and hired the Remington Steele agency to find the culprit. Remington knew his wife about all the cases and Mildred did it too.

Father Holt had been with her all afternoon. Laura was amazed with her father. He was sweet. He was simple. He was sincere. They could talk freely about all the topics. After the punch with which her husband had received his father, they were able to talk and understand many things. Remington became a great friend of his father-in-law. Mr. Holt played cards with Remington almost every weekend at Mildred's house. Laura was happy. Mildred was now family. She lived as a couple with Frederick Holt and they were happy.

That night, Remington massaged her feet while he drank his brandy and she drank her glass of milk.

Since you refuse to know the sex of this baby ... what do you want to have? Boy or girl?

Oh, my love, I want to have what God sends, boy or girl, it will be mine, it will be yours ... it will be good for me ... - she said sighing

Humm ... I think you want a child this time, is n`t it?

Maybe ... the couple of children will be beautiful for us. Do you want a boy?

I would love to…

Well, then let's assume that it will be ... Do you want to choose the name we will put on it?

The name ... hummm ... his father's, it's a great name.

Another typewriter?

Remington Daniel, do you like it?

It's a good name ...

He stroked her belly and received a kick.

Oh, have you seen that? Every time I touch you he hits me ... - he protested watching Laura's now-quiet belly.

Laura laughed.

That's my boy.

When they went to bed, both naked in the heat of spring, which would soon be an intense summer, the baby kicked with force twice ... three ... Remington felt the rejection of the boy or girl who was gestating there.

It seems to me or ... he does not want me to get close?

He is taking care of his mother ... - she said amused.

Again tried intimacy and again the baby kicked.

Remington understood the message. Remington Junior did not want him there ...

Oh, this child is quite temperamental ...

Laura laughed heartily.

He is setting the limits ... she said before the face of frustration of her husband.

Young man ... Mommy is mine, I saw her first ... Sleep and let her and me ...

Three kicks rejected him again. Frustrated he stopped and just hugged Laura falling asleep.

It would be necessary to clarify several things to the little baby Steele ...

SHORTLY AFTER…

She ate very little that night. She was very fat and heavy. The nine months were completed and the baby would be born at any time. They had everything planned. Jessica, Livvy's nanny would stay with her at home, call only Mildred and Frederick and later when the child was born they would call Frances and Grandma Abigail.

Forecasts were not something the Steele could control. It had already happened with their marriage, with the honeymoon and with the birth of delinquents and policemen of their first daughter. How would they suppose that with this new son it would be different? For starters, they never expected to find the car with a flat tire. When the contractions took Steele out of his dreams, he rose like a spring. His hands trembled as he searched for clothes and dressed trying to calm Laura and contain her at that moment so painful for her. He got tangled up in his shirt, could not find the waistband of his pants ... It was three in the morning and that apparently calm baby Steele had chosen the hottest and most unbearable night of the year to be born. You could not breathe. It was an oven outside. They used the limousine very rarely, which is why, as Fred was on vacation, the vehicle had been sent for repairs during that time. It was just a taxi call.

The taxi driver turned out to be a foreigner who did not understand a word of the English language. He circulated only at night, a quieter hour, he explained, without Remington's understanding because Laura was breathing loudly and panting. Remington carried the bag, his wife, and wanted to take off his shirt, which stuck to his body before the tremendous heat. When the taxi's driver misunderstood the third indication given by Steele, he became desperate and forced him to stop.

Why do we stop? Laura cried desperate.

Remington sputtered. I was tired. Was sleepy. He had heat. His son would come to the world in the street in a taxi if he did not do what he did: he got behind the wheel of the car and started. The streets were clear, that was a great relief for him. He looked at his watch. The contractions were more followed. The driver of the taxi shouted indignantly in his own language and nobody understood anything in that rarefied frantic moment they were living. Laura complained. His son was about to be born.

Get over, baby Steele, said the future mother. Your sister was born among thugs ... you will not do this to mommy ... I do not want to have you in a taxi, my love ... augghh ...

It was a great remedy. The baby seemed to understand the request. The contractions miraculously ceased, Remington flew into the hospital, got out of the taxi paid and thanked in all understandable languages the disgruntled driver that at least for the large sum they gave him in dollars (always the best language according to Remington said) and went to look for a wheelchair for Laura.

The obedient baby Steele waited for his mother to be in the pre-birth room to start trying again. One more contraction and he crowned immediately by being born in only two gentle pushes that gave Laura virtually no great pain. She received her son with tears of joy. Remington was perplexed and amazed at the same time. Your son was a perfect baby. The fact that he was male was more than confirmed among his chubby little legs. This proudly Daddy Steele. They had placed him in the arms of Laura, who kissed the baby's wet forehead and looked at the father smiling. They were parents again and a beautiful child. Remington Daniel Holt Steele. Remington reached out to barely touch the skin of the baby who ... how could it be otherwise, kicked him!

Laura smiled exhausted and very happy. Those two Steele boys were going to start competing for her. As soon as the nurses sanitized Remington Junior, they put it back on Laura's chest and before she was transferred to the room she was already sweetly sucking on her mom's breast.

That's my boy, said Remington, he knows well what is good for him ... he knows what he likes ...

Junior sucked on her nipple harder. Remington looked at him fascinated. A shadow crossed his face. Laura noticed that right away. Jealousy? Was your husband jealous?

EY ...! Good boy, remember it's a loan ... that's from daddy ... we're going to share it ...

Laura rolled her eyes laughing jovially. Remington pretended to be obfuscated. He laughed. He put his hand on the baby's leg and he kicked it again. Remington pursed his lips. He took him in his arms to burp him and suddenly having that warmth in his chest made him feel that beautiful thing that was knowing that he was the forger of a family. The boy enjoyed being like this with his dad, apparently making peace with his father for a moment. Laura smiled. It was so beautiful to see her husband in his father's job that it made her feel very happy. Now he would have his legitimate Remington, born of her, not his imagination. His flesh and his blood. The blood of his Lord Steele and his flesh ... the full happiness of what it had to be, because everything that was happening somewhere was written that it had to be ... Life was beautiful.

Remington Daniel Holt Steele was born at four o'clock on the morning of August 28, 1991. The flowers multiplied by several times arrived in huge bouquets to Laura's room. Those of Mr. Steele, red roses with a wonderful card that said "Your beautiful little sister Livvy and your proud father give you the welcome little Steele, with kisses to the most beautiful mom in the Universe", the white roses, of Father Holt said "Daughter is wonderful to be the grandfather of your children. You are my pride. Welcome little Holt Steele. "And so, family, friends, filled the private room with color, where the Steele family received everyone with joy and tenderness. As always, Remington was the only one who accompanied Laura in that magnificent moment of being together receiving her child. The boy slept peacefully. I was going to be a very peaceful baby.

Laura was very happy. Little Remington did not have very definite features yet. He was tiny, had weighed 3,250 kg and sucked her chest with patience and gentleness. She was delighted with his features. He had scant blond hair and his eyebrows were barely noticeable like eyelashes. The chin dimple was present which clearly indicated that it was a Steele baby. But beyond that, the boy was more like Laura.

Remington deposited the baby in the crib. He approached Laura before reducing the light so she could rest.

I love you, beautiful. "He whispered. Did I tell you how beautiful you are when you get pregnant but the most beautiful thing you are when you've had your baby? You have a special light on your face, Laura. That gives you a beauty that drives me crazy ... - by saying this he kissed her softly first, intensely afterwards ... - Remington Junior almost fell down the roof of the hospital for the first time crying at the top of his lungs.-

Another one who knows what to do to interrupt us ... he muttered, offended

Laura laughed.

Oh, little Steele ... let's clarify something you and I ... - She whispered calming him immediately just by hearing her voice .- Mommy is daddy. Daddy loves mommy. Mommy wants to kiss daddy right now. And you will let her kiss him. Are you understood?

Showing an amazing understanding of the sweet maternal voice they could kiss without the child crying again.

He is also spellbound by your musical voice ... Remington murmured against her lips but when he wanted to get closer, Remington Junior kicked with force

Keep setting the limits ... "Laura laughed and in the face of Steele between anger and smile shone the pride that someone else loved her so much that he cared for her with his same love.


End file.
